It is known to mount a plowshare on the front of a pick-up truck or a utility truck, such as a dump truck. It is further known to mount plowshares on the sides of such vehicles to augment the snow clearing capacity of the front plowshare.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,987 to Nüske. Nüske claims a side plow assembly that includes two double-acting hydraulic cylinders connected in series. This circuit, when operated in one direction, concurrently raises the rear of the plowshare and folds it into the side of the vehicle. When operating in the opposite direction, the circuit concurrently lowers the plowshare and extends it away from the side of the vehicle. The side plow assembly of Nüske is controlled by a standard hydraulic circuit that also controls the vehicle's front plow.
A disadvantage of a side plow assembly as disclosed by Nüske, is that one cannot independently adjust the horizontal and vertical position of the side plowshare to accommodate a wide range of conditions. For example, it may be necessary under some circumstances to fully lower the plowshare but only partially extend it away from the side of the vehicle. A further disadvantage of the side plow assembly disclosed by Nüske, is that it uses the vehicle's towing attachment as the rear point of attachment for the plowshare. In this way, the vehicle is prevented from towing a trailer when the plow assembly is attached.
Finally, Nüske discloses a simple connection between the front of the plowshare and the plowing vehicle. Specifically, Nüske describes a vertical axle attached to the plowshare and extending through an opening in a fitting attached to the vehicle. Such an arrangement is subject to binding when the plowshare is raised or lowered and when the plowshare contacts an obstacle during plowing.
What is needed is a side plow assembly that is fully adjustable and that allows the plowing vehicle unrestricted use of its towing attachment. What is further needed is a side plow assembly that can be easily and quickly mounted to and dismounted from the plowing vehicle. What is further needed is a side plow assembly that does not damage the plowing vehicle if the plowshare strikes an obstacle while plowing. What is finally needed is a side plow assembly that allows limited vertical travel of the plowshare in response to changing terrain elevation, but does not experience binding during vertical movement.